


how Kakashi wound up standing in the snow finishing his breakfast

by ohne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohne/pseuds/ohne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompt words were, "snowman, voyeurism".</p>
            </blockquote>





	how Kakashi wound up standing in the snow finishing his breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU where Naruto and Jiraiya have swapped generations, meaning that Kakashi is now Jiraiya's teacher. OK? OK.

It snows in Konoha for the first time in many years. Even Kakashi, one who grew up there, can’t remember the last time he saw snowfall, if it had ever happened at all. It happens in the night, so he wakes up to a world hushed under a layer of white. He’s shivering before he even gets out of bed; the cold came suddenly, when people were still used to just the one blanket on their beds. Kakashi pulls on another shirt and shuffles into the kitchen, wishing he knew where his slippers were. 

While he’s waiting for the kettle to boil, he stretches, slowly loosening cold joints and muscles. Everything cracks and aches, as it has each morning since he was sixteen. The life of the shinobi is a physical one that takes its toll on the body, but they have many ways of combating this. Even the chakra flowing naturally through his body may pull away the soreness, if he focused it correctly. 

He’s interrupted by the kettle’s whistle. Sitting at the window with his tea, his bowl of cold rice and nori and a bit of fish, Kakashi watches more fat white flakes fall. Every roof and street is white. Outside he can hear the clamor of excited children playing in snow for the first time (and a deeper shout which he imagines is Naruto forgetting his age (again)), but the snow makes everything sound muffled, far away. It’s all very peaceful.

That is, until a snowball destroys itself against his window. Kakashi takes another sip of tea and watches the splattered snow slide away to reveal a familiar grinning face.

Jiraiya knocks on his window. “What are you still doing inside, sensei?” he shouts through the glass. 

Kakashi gets up and opens the window, leaning out into the chilly air. Jiraiya’s nose and cheeks are red and his breaths are thick puffs of white in the air. When he smiles the markings on his cheeks scrunch up. 

“I’m eating my breakfast,” Kakashi answers, extra laconic, bowl of rice still in his hand. Without a word, Jiraiya reaches through the window and takes the bowl, skipping out of reach in less than a second.

And that was how Kakashi wound up standing in the snow finishing his breakfast watching Jiraiya pack snow into a larger and larger ball. 

“Put that away,” he pouts at his teacher. “Come help me.”

Kakashi spirits another morsel under his mask and sets the bowl on the windowsill. “Aren’t you a little too old for this?” He bends to start packing his own ball of snow. “Here, find some arms for this one.”

“I’m not too old, but you definitely are.” Recently 17, Jiraiya is growing into his long limbs and gaining muscle. What used to be gawky is becoming strong and sure. He’s of a height with kakashi now, and will be taller.

He’s made the base of the snowman and Kakashi rolls the next snowball on top of it.

“Is the next one the head?” He says. They both stand back and look at it.

Jiraiya rubs his chin and frowns in a show of serious contemplation. “Let’s make it a bit taller.”

They get back to work. Small birds come down from the trees to peck at Kakashi’s leftover grains of rice and carry shreds of nori away. 

By the time the bowl is empty, the snowman has arms, eyes, hair, and a bark vest. 

“Well,” Jiraiya places his finishing touch, a red leaf in the left eye of the snowman, “This is definitely the best snowman I’ve ever made.”

“What do you mean, you? I’d say I did half the work, at least.” Kakashi crosses his arms.

“Hardly!” Jiraiya scoffs. “It was my idea, anyway.”

“So I get no appreciation? You can’t talk to your sensei like this.” Kakashi steps back into an attack stance. Both of them are grinning, he more with his eyes and Jiraiya with his canines glinting.

Jiraiya lunges first, feinting up high and then ducking to try to sweep Kakashi’s legs out from under him. Kakashi dodges easily, but has to step twice as fast to avoid the following uppercut. He blocks his student’s quick blows, and at the first opportunity grabs his wrist and sends Jiraiya flipping into a snowbank. Kakashi sweeps two gouts of snow over his student with a modified water jutsu.

He watched Jiraiya sputter and flail, smothering a laugh. He heard a grunt, and needles of hair burst through the snow. Jiraiya flew out next, yelling something about brainfreeze. Kakashi was too amused to see the next attack coming. Jiraiya’s ponytail shot forward, growing immense, and seized Kakashi around the middle. He was pulled down on top of the boy, where the hair proceeded to wrap them both together.

They lay there in the snow, realizing they were trapped.

“I still haven’t quite perfected this jutsu,” Jiraiya grumbled. He was red faced and starting to squirm. Melting snow was dripping down his collar. Kakashi wriggled against him in silence, head down. Jiraiya teetered on the edge of saying something, before hearing his sensei mutter, “there we go,” as he slipped free. 

Kakashi pushed back snow-wet hair, smiling down at his student. “We should go inside,” he said, offering a hand. “You’re soaking wet.”

“I’m fine,” Jiraiya grumbled, and took the offered hand anyway. He was shivering by the time they stepped in the door, and glad to be back inside. Kakashi’s apartment is spartan, most everything inside it being standard issue, save for the pictures on the desk.

“You can take a shower if you like,” Kakashi says, handing over a towel and a spare black uniform.

“Ahh, thanks, but i think i’ll just get changed,” Jiraiya answers. His cheeks are still red. He bobs a quick bow in thanks and goes into the bathroom. 

Though he was better off than Jiraiya, Kakashi was still damp and chilly. After switching on the kotatsu in the main room, he padded back to his own to get changed. He’d feel a bit odd wearing the exact same thing Jiraiya was, so he picked a blue t-shirt and some drawstring sweatpants. He spent just a moment longer staring at himself in the mirror, looking for something, before pulling the mask back up over his face. He let his hair fall over the sharingan eye, the weak, scarred lid drooping shut.

In the dim hallway, the bathroom door is ajar, casting a strip of yellow light. Kakashi moves quietly, not wanting to disturb his student. He does too good a job. He doesn’t mean to. Through the door he sees Jiraiya, reflected in the bathroom mirror, back braced against the opposite wall, fist jerking over his cock. His soaked pants were around one ankle, but he was wearing Kakashi’s shirt. Jiraiya was holding it to his face, to his nose, rucked up over his twitching stomach.

The sudden pang that goes through Kakashi makes him break out in a sweat. He moves quickly and even more silently down the hall. He tries to get comfortable under the kotatsu and thinks about the next day’s lesson plan. About his next scheduled mission, and the one after that. Under the warm weight, he falls asleep so quickly it makes him dizzy.

When he wakes up at half past noon, the snow is mostly gone, and his legs are tangled with Jiraiya’s.

\--End--


End file.
